Le devoir du loup alpha
by Istalia
Summary: Song-fic "Stricken", Disturbed. Quand Phantomhive prononça le nom tabou, le fusain dans la main de Violet se brisa. Devenir Préfet n'avait jamais fait partie des ses priorités d'avenir, mais voilà. En tant que Loup Alpha dans le collège Weston, certaines contraintes allaient de pair avec la protection de la meute. Et franchement, il s'en serait bien passé.


Salut à tou(te)s! une nouvelle song fic, cette fois dans l'univers de Black Butler, mais toujours avec une musique de Disturbed: "Stricken". Pour ceux qui suivent l'anime, vous risquez de ne pas comprendre grand-chose, vu qu'aux dernières nouvelles, l'arc dont il est question ici n'apparaît que sur papier! (longue vie aux livres! la tradition est absolue!)

Bref, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review! (surtout si c'est drôle!)

Disclaimer: Yana Toboso détient tout. Y compris le fusain.

* * *

Au Weston College, pour atteindre le rang de Préfet, il fallait remplir certaines conditions. La première était d'être suffisamment ancien dans l'établissement pour en connaître toutes les subtilités, mais aussi pour avoir eu le temps d'obtenir un certain respect de la part des autres étudiants.

Ensuite, il fallait être particulièrement réceptif aux valeurs traditionnelles de la prestigieuse école, et ne pas en souiller la réputation. Pour finir, il fallait être celui dans son dortoir, qui incarnait le mieux sa valeur propre.

Par exemple, Gregory Violet, était très attaché aux traditions de l'école, et aurait fait (avait fait) à peu près n'importe quoi pour en garder une réputation immaculée, mais plus que tout, il était un artiste accompli. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir qu'une nouvelle surface où tester ses talents en dessin.

Il avait beau avoir le poste de Préfet, qui l'obligeait à faire attention à son entourage, voir même, chose impensable, à communiquer avec d'autres êtres humains, son meilleur ami, son confident, la seule personne à laquelle il pouvait tout confier, sans craindre que ses secrets ne s'ébruitent, celui qui le conseillait en chantant, qui lui offrait les meilleurs conditions pour réfléchir à ses devoirs de Préfet, à ses problèmes personnels (rares, tant il vivait en marge de tout), cette personne était un fusain.

Un fusain très usé, certes, mais peu importait, il pouvait être n'importe quel morceau de charbon, il serait son fusain. Gregory Violet avait deux manières de « terminer » un fusain : la méthode orthodoxe, il dessinait tant avec qu'il ne lui restait plus rien pour tracer quoi que ce soit, et la méthode moins commune, quand il était tellement stressé que l'outil se brisait entre ses doigts ou contre la toile.

Il avait brisé ses fusains à deux reprises : lors de ses débuts à l'école, quand un membre de la maison Bleue avait critiqué ses œuvres et son habitude de dessiner dans les marges de ses cahiers au lieu de prendre les cours en notes, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que la moitié de sa maison était aussi passionnée que lui, et que le Préfet de l'époque l'aide à refréner son besoin tout dessiner. La seconde fois, ce fut pendant la semaine qui suivit les meurtres de Johann Agares, Darek Arden et ses camarades.

Puis, ils avaient contacté cet homme qui ressuscitait les morts, et avaient payé ses services pour qu'il ramène leur vice-principal corrompu.

Il n'avait jamais été un catholique fervent, sa famille ayant très vite compris qu'une telle chose ne l'intéressait pas, ils avaient renoncé à lui donner une éducation religieuse approfondie, mais après avoir été témoin d'une résurrection, supposément être l'habilité de Dieu uniquement, il s'était posé de sérieuses questions. Le détail qu'il fallait noter, était que la résurrection était payante. Il avait alors définitivement cessé d'avoir des doutes. Soit le Dieu que priait sa famille, ainsi qu'une vaste majorité de l'école n'existait pas, soit il n'était pas aussi altruiste qu'on voulait leur faire croire.

Dans tous les cas, Gregory Violet avait cessé de parler avec des mots à son fusain, comme sa nourrice l'avait encouragé à faire pour communiquer ses prières au Seigneur, se contentant désormais de déverser ses sentiments dans les courbes et les angles qu'il traçait sur les différentes surfaces.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il dessinait et se retrouvait dans un autre espace ce faisant, que c'était devenu une habitude d'esquisser une scène ou un portrait avant le couvre-feu, en lieu et place d'un tisane relaxante.

Pourtant, en ce moment, c'était l'après-midi, et il dessinait. Un après-midi calme, d'ailleurs. Le Préfet des Verts, Herman Greenhill, tenait une pose impossible, depuis près d'un bon quart d'heure (deux toiles et demi), absolument convaincu que Gregory le dessinait.

En réalité, le chef du dortoir Violet Wolf discutait avec son fusain. « comment verrais-tu la femme d'Edgar ? Et les sœurs de Lawrence ? Et si on arrêtait les portraits ? »

Quand Greenhill abandonna la posture sans crier gare. Pour faire bonne mesure, une gomme faite avec de la mie de pain le percuta à la tête en représailles.

Puis, le petit nouveau prit la parole.

Gregory ne l'aimait pas.

Pour faire un bon dessinateur, ou un bon artiste en général, il fallait, entre autres, des dons pour l'observation.

Il était constamment avec les autres Préfets, mais il gardait les yeux rivés sur ses toiles, et les voyait vraiment presque moins souvent qu'un élève lambda. Pourtant, il était capable de les dessiner dans les moindres détails, dans des accoutrements dont il respectait les mouvements de drapé à la perfection, n'importe lequel d'entre eux, dans n'importe quelle circonstance, avec des postures incarnant parfaitement leur personnalité.

Son sens de l'observation était si affûté qu'il avait été le premier à remarquer les incohérences dans les actions de Maurice Cole, et son emploi du temps qui ne lui permettait normalement pas d'accéder au quart des demandes de son préfet. Mais aussi le fait qu'un professeur et un élève arrivent en cours d'année, sensiblement au même moment (correction : au même moment) sans provoquer plus de remous que cela; que les deux nouveaux venus soient si proches que cela ne tiendrait même plus du favoritisme, mais de la complicité; qu'un autre élève, connaissance de Ciel Phantomhive, soit admis dans l'établissement moins d'une semaine plus tard, chez les Scarlet Fox, dortoir auquel le sus-cité Ciel s'était particulièrement intéressé pour une raison inconnue. Puis, à peine quelques jours plus tard, son intérêt pour les Rouges s'est estompé pour se river sur sa propre maison.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne fallait jamais au grand jamais faire à Gregory Violet, c'était de fouiner dans ses affaires. Et en tant que Préfet, « ses affaires » s'était étendu à « tout ce qui concerne la Maison des Loups ».

De ce fait, dès qu'un inconnu, suspect depuis son arrivée, avait commencé à poser des questions, Violet l'avait fiché « faire très attention à lui. Danger potentiel »

Il n'avait pourtant aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle quelqu'un irait se poser des questions sur son dortoir, qui personnifiait de l'avis de tous l'extravagance, et de ce fait, éloignait la faune bien-née-bien-éduquée-oui-monsieur-je-suis-absolument-parfait qu'accueillait l'établissement. De même, au sein du Dortoir Violet, peuplé de personnes ayant à peu près la même mentalité introvertie, personne ne fouillait dans les affaires des autres. Sauf Gregory, en tant que Préfet, qui devait veiller à la cohérence de sa maison et qui, de ce fait, pouvait s'immiscer dans la vie de ses camarades, et Cheslock, son fag, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de veiller sur tout le monde. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il l'avait choisi pour le seconder : les deux étaient particulièrement observateurs, mais Cheslock allait plus facilement vers ses camarades pour s'enquérir de leurs problèmes, puis, s'il ne pouvait régler le problème seul, il en parlait à son Préfet, qui détestait empiéter dans l'intimité des autres, artistes de surcroît, pour qu'il prenne les décisions. La machine était rodée, le Préfet, comme son fag étaient respectés par les autres Loups, qui savaient vers qui aller pour résoudre tel problème.

Il n'en restait pas moins que Violet Wolf était la plus secrète des maisons, et qu'elle le restait sans problème.

« Son nom est Darek Arden ».

L'esprit de Violet se mit à tourbillonner, la panique en émotion dominante.

Le fusain se brisa, traçant une coulée de noir sur la toile immaculée.

La partie restante se mit à chanter, à l'accuser.

.

 _You walk on like a woman in suffering  
Won't even bother now to tell me why !  
You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment  
Leaving me broken another time.  
You come on like a bloodstained hurricane...  
Leave me alone, let me be this time !  
You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption  
I don't want to mention, the reason I know..._

 _._

La voix hurlait, lui balançait tous ses défauts dans son esprit, c'en était presque douloureux. Le reste du charbon fut réduit en poudre noire qui lui macula les doigts. En un peu moins d'une mili-seconde, ses yeux captèrent tout son entourage.

Edgar, Lawrence et Herman s'étaient figés, l'air plus étonnés qu'effrayés. Pour eux, c'était comme si un cauchemar revenait les hanter du jour au lendemain.

Les fags ne savaient pas comment réagir : à en juger par la réaction de leurs Préfets, « Darek Arden » était un nom tabou, mais pourquoi ? Ils finirent par reprendre leur air habituel et continuèrent leur discussion avec Ciel comme si de rien n'était.

Gregory se tourna vers le fautif, ce fouineur de Ciel Phantomhive. Il fallait vérifier.

« As-tu dit Darek ? »

Le regard que lui lança Cheslock était teinté d'incompréhension.

Il n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper.

.

 _That I am stricken and can't let you go,  
When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know,  
That I am crippled by all that you've done.  
Into the abyss will I run..._

 _._

Se faire presque consoler par ce même morceau de charbon le soulageait, même s'il le prévenait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps à « vivre ». Il resterait son allié.

C'était la première fois qu'un fusain se faisait si véhément à son encontre.

Le Préfet ne le lâcha pas de la journée.

Rentré dans son Dortoir, il dessina. Encore, et encore, et encore. Les courbes se faisaient plus appuyées, plus sèches, les angles plus marqués, au fil des heures.

Sa respiration ne se calmait pas.

Quand il ressortit dans les couloirs de l'école, malgré sa capuche qui clamait son identité, personne ne le regardait suffisamment longtemps pour voir à quel point il était crispé.

Le professeur Michaelis, la personne la plus suspecte maintenant que Ciel avait révélé son intérêt pour l'affaire Darek, discutait avec le vice-principal.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi a-t-il été transféré dans un autre dortoir ? »

Pas difficile d'additionner deux et deux pour comprendre de qui ils parlaient.

.

 _You don't know what your power has done to me !  
I want to know if I'll heal inside !  
I can't go on with a holocaust about to happen,  
Seeing you laughing another time.  
You'll never know how your face has haunted me !  
My very soul has to bleed this time !  
Another hole in the wall of my inner defenses,  
Leaving me breathless, the reason I know..._

 _._

De retour dans sa chambre après sa mini escapade, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa boîte de fusains. Une dizaine. Un regard dehors. Le soleil n'était même pas encore couché. Il dessinerait toute la nuit.

Un rire nerveux le prit.

Les pièces s'emboîtaient.

Lors de l'affaire Darek et cette fameuse soirée, les quatre préfets avaient agit selon les logiques de l'école, et celle de leur dortoir.

Herman avait eu recours à la force, sans plus réfléchir, terrifié à l'idée qu'un monstre ne devienne Préfet et ne souille le nom de l'école. Lawrence et Edgar s'étaient jetés sur le vice-principal, l'un parce qu'il représentait la plus grande autorité dans l'école, l'autre parce qu'il était la plus grande menace dans la pièce. Gregory avait empêché le reste des complices de sortir de la pièce, il fallait garder le secret. Puis, Hermann refit des siennes, bien que ce fut la seule chose qu'il pût faire pour empêcher quiconque de parler, et brisa le crâne de chacun des coupables. Rien ne devait entacher la réputation de l'établissement. Et surtout pas la rumeur d'un meurtre commis par l'une des plus grandes autorités de l'école.

Ensuite, il fallait dissimuler les corps. Le plus gênant serait celui du vice-principal, pierre angulaire de l'école en l'absence du principal. Heureusement, Edgar avait une idée, en la personne d'une organisation qui se vantait de ressusciter les morts.

D'une manière incompréhensible, cela avait fonctionné.

Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas rassembler suffisamment d'argent pour acheter un deuxième miracle pour Darek et ses camarades.

Il fallait donc les faire disparaître. De la vue et des pensées des élèves.

Un transfert était la meilleure idée, pour que les membres de son ancien dortoir ne se posent pas trop de questions. Un transfert chez Violet Wolf, car, avec leur réputations d'introvertis extrêmes et loufoques, personne ne viendrait les chercher, mais en plus, personne ne s'interrogerait longtemps sur leur silence.

L'excuse parfaite.

Malheureusement, c'était sans compter cette histoire d'ami proche de Darek qui donnait l'impression de ne s'être inscrit dans cette prestigieuse école que pour le retrouver, par tous les moyens. Y compris faire entrer un autre élève dans l'ancien Dortoir dudit Darek.

Et maintenant, il croyait dur comme fer que son ami, ou qui qu'il soit pour Ciel, se trouvait dans le Dortoir des Loups.

Gregory sentait qu'il aurait du mal à gérer cette crise-là.

 _.  
_  
 _That I am stricken and can't let you go !  
When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know !  
That I am crippled by all that you've done...  
Into the abyss will I run..._

 _._

Le Dortoir Violet Wolf n'était pas aisé à infiltrer, s'y faire des amis alors qu'on y appartenait tenait de l'exploit, gagner la confiance de l'un d'eux alors qu'on n'en était pas frôlait l'impossible.

De même, il semblerait suspect qu'une nouvelle personne soit intégrée à l'école en cours d'année... et la probabilité pour que le Comte Phantomhive dispose d'une personne de confiance attribuable à la Maison des artistes était pour ainsi dire nulle.

Il allait donc tenter autre chose.

De ce que Violet avait vu, le gosse ne reculerai devant rien.

.

 _Into the abyss will I run !_

.

Devant rien...

Bruit de verre brisé.

Explosion.

Ronflement.

Odeur de fumée.

Quel enfoiré.

S'il y avait bien un dortoir auquel il ne fallait pas mettre le feu, c'était bien le sien.

Les Verts ne gardaient rien de précieux dans leurs chambres.

Les Bleus n'y rangeaient qu'une quantité astronomique de cours, facilement rattrapables, et que, de toutes façons, ils avaient déjà appris par cœur.

Les Rouges ne tenaient pas à grand chose, sinon à leurs manières, et donc à leurs vêtements. Mais vu les familles dont chacun était issu, les remplacer ne tenait pas de l'impossible.

Chez les Violets, chaque chose était unique. Depuis les esquisses de sculptures d'argile d'un élève de première année, ou les broderies d'un autre, jusqu'aux croquis au fusain de Violet, en passant par les différents instruments de musique de Cheslock, chacun plus ou moins rare, cher, fragile, empreint de souvenirs ou d'émotions.

Le préfet de la maison en flammes mit bien cinq secondes à faire le point sur le fusain qui heurtait le toile au rythme des tremblements de sa main.

Les hurlements de terreur le sortirent de son apathie.

Si les Renards et les Chouettes vivaient seuls ou à deux et les Lions en harem, les Loups appartiennent à une meute. À un tout.

Cheslock entra en trombe dans la pièce.

« Violet ! Il y a le feu ! Faut évacuer ! Sors de là ! »

L'interpellé releva les yeux vers son fag. Il aurait fait un bien meilleur alpha. Ses instruments de musique étaient, pour leur majorité, difficilement remplaçables. Il souffrirait le plus de l'incendie, et il le savait parfaitement, pourtant, il cherchait en priorité à sauver la Meute.

« Demande aux chefs de chambre de compter les élèves sous leur responsabilité et fait une liste des blessés. Je te rejoins. », fit le Préfet en se levant de son tabouret.

Il ne pourrait rien sauver de matériel, et c'était de toutes façons contraire aux consignes de sécurité à appliquer lors d'un « accident » de ce genre.

Une nouvelle explosion retentit, pourtant le bruit de la vitre brisée se confondit dans le premier. un seul projectile avait été lancé, et à partir de là, le feu se propageait et faisait éclater les fenêtres. L'intégralité du dortoir allait bientôt devenir la proie des flammes, et à en juger par la localisation des bruits, le feu dirigerait tout le monde vers l'entrée principale.

Violet rouvrit les yeux. Si une nouvelle explosion retentissait, précédée par le bruit du verre, en direction de l'entrée, non seulement, l'incendie serait définitivement criminel, mais en plus, il aurait pour but de tuer les élèves artistes. Si la grande porte restait accessible, aucune conclusion hâtive ne pourrait être prononcée.

Il resta encore dix secondes à écouter, en vain. Il fallait à présent évacuer, lui aussi. Il jeta un dernier regard à ses toiles, innombrables, toutes d'une qualité irréprochables, transpirant les émotions à un tel point que l'observateur en devenait mal à l'aise. Il sortit en fermant soigneusement la porte. Avec un peu de chance, le feu serait éteint avant d'atteindre la pièce.

.

 _You walk on like a woman in suffering !_  
 _Won't even bother now to tell me why !_  
 _You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment,_  
 _Leaving me broken another time._  
 _You come on like a bloodstained hurricane,_  
 _Leave me alone, let me be this time !_  
 _You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption,_  
 _I don't want to mention, the reason I know..._

.

L'incendie était encore plus impressionnant vu de l'extérieur.

Les fenêtres explosaient à intervalles réguliers sous l'action de la chaleur, donnant à chaque fois un nouveau regain d'énergie aux flammes.

Gregory comptait les vitres brisées, tout en enregistrant mentalement les messages des chefs de chambre (« tout le monde est là ! » « on n'attend plus que les cinq qui sont partis faire une dernière ronde ! » « que quelqu'un apporte de l'eau ! » « j'ai un blessé ! Comment on doit s'occuper d'une brûlure?! »). Cette chambre-ci était dédiée aux première années. Il savait que l'un d'eux était un sculpteur prometteur et qu'il rangeait toutes ses poteries d'argile sous son lit. La chaleur les briserait. De cette chambre-là, il savait qu'un élève de troisième année, l'un de ceux qui s'étaient faits martyriser par Dereck Arden, brodait comme un expert. À en juger par les tons orange et jaune qui ronflaient depuis la fenêtre, il ne devait pas rester grand-chose de ses travaux.

Puis, les autres Prefets arrivèrent en trombe, accompagnés de quelques membres de leurs dortoirs respectifs, prêts à aider.

« Violet ! Tout le monde va bien ? »

.

 _That I am stricken and can't let you go..._  
 _When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know..._  
 _That I am crippled by all that you've done..._  
 _Into the abyss will I run..._

.

Ciel Phantomhive.

Dereck Arden.

Prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il cherche.

Que cherche-t-il ? Dereck.

Où le cherche-t-il ? Dans la Maison Violette.

Quelle est l'étendue de ses moyens ? Suffisants pour faire entrer une de ses connaissances dans une maison précise de Weston.

L'incendie n'avait fait aucune victime, simplement des dégâts matériels (quoique la douleur psychologique resterait immense).

Quelle petite enflure.

Et les autres qui n'avaient pas compris.

Ça valait mieux ainsi. Le Préfet le plus suspect de Weston College rabattit sa capuche pour qu'elle dissimule son visage.

« Oui. Tout le monde est sauf. »

Si c'était effectivement ce qu'il pensait, mieux valait partager ses soupçons avec les autres impliqués à huis clos, et non en présence d'autres élèves.

« On va vous aider à éteindre le feu ! »

NON NON NON NON ! Surtout pas ! Vous allez entrer dans le jeu de Phantomhive !

C'est ce que Violet aurait dû penser en premier. Mais ce qui motiva son rejet de l'aide de quiconque, ce fut la pensée que des outsiders pourraient voir des créations d'artistes débutants. Chose qui était considérée chez eux, quasiment comme un viol de l'intimité.

Mais surtout, il fallait protéger la meute. Pas question qu'un Loup n'entre à nouveau dans cette fournaise.

Ces pensées mirent exactement deux dixièmes de secondes à la traverser. Ce fut donc quasiment par réflexe qu'il hurla :

« Personne n'entre dans le Dortoir Violet ! »

Le cri jeta un froid.

Entre Cheslock qui ne comprenait pas et les autres, dont l'Indien, le nouveau, celui qui était entré chez les Renards avec son éléphant, lui, se mit quasiment à l'insulter, provoquant une réaction immédiate de Cheslock qui avait fini par comprendre les motivations de son supérieur.

Mais ils finirent par plier.

À contrecœur, Cheslock admit qu'il avait une dette envers les autres maisons. Mais Violet refusa catégoriquement que les plus jeunes Loups ne retournent affronter le feu. De même que ceux qui n'étaient pas équipés pour, ou les blessés.

.

 _Into the abyss will I run !_

 _._

Finalement, l'incendie fut maîtrisé.

Si les murs du dortoir étaient toujours là, il n'en était pas de même pour les fenêtres. Certes, le temps en cette fin de mai était plus que clément, mais une grande partie des gaz toxiques stagnait dans le bâtiment.

Il fallut trouver des couvertures supplémentaires et loger les Violets dans le réfectoire, faute de place.

Avec son fag, le Préfet fit le tour des chambres. Peu avaient été épargnées. Il ne restait rien des plus fragiles ou des plus inflammables, comme les toiles de Violet.

En revanche, les cadavres calcinés des instruments de musique de Cheslock étaient parfaitement identifiables, à défaut de pouvoir être à nouveau utilisés.

« Violet, cet incendie, c'était un accident ? »

Le musicien serrait les restes d'une cornemuse sans prêter attention à sa chemise qu'il maculait de suie.

Violet n'osa pas répondre. Connaissant le tempérament de Cheslock, il aurait vite fait de réclamer vengeance, s'il lui avouait que l'incendie était probablement criminel. S'il lui annonçait que c'était effectivement un accident, il deviendrait paranoïaque, et comme il lui faudrait se désigner un coupable, il haïrait le feu de toutes ses forces.

Il ne répondit rien, laissant l'humain auquel il faisait le plus confiance à son deuil.

Il se détesta pour cela.

.

 _I can't let you go !_

 _._

Finalement, de même que la plupart des autres membres de la maison Violette, son esprit occulta les événements.

L'oubli fut même facilité par l'approche du tournoi de criquet.

Et Violet ne parla jamais de ses soupçons à ses camarades Préfets.

Ce fut le soir du Thé de Minuit, lorsque Ciel prononça à nouveau le nom de Darek Arden, qu'il se souvint de tout.

Et cette fois-ci, les fags étaient prêts à réagir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce sujet arrivait sur le tapis, ils se posaient des questions de leur côté, eux aussi.

Bordel.

Et Ciel qui avait noté qu'il avait effectivement dit « tout le monde est sauf », le soir de l'incendie. Était-il seulement sur place à ce moment-là ?

Le cerveau de Violet se mit en pause à ce moment-là. Plus envie de réfléchir, d'évaluer les conséquences de chaque pas fait de travers et de porter toutes les accusations, de devoir tout arranger après coup. Il voulait juste être tranquille, avec des fusains et des toiles à n'en plus finir...

Ce qu'il se passait dans se tête ressemblait fortement à un message télépathique à destination des autres Préfets. Message en ces termes :

« Là, par contre, les mecs, vous vous démerdez pour tout expliquer, j'en ai marre ! À cause de toutes ces conneries, mon dortoir à brûlé, les trois quarts de ma Maison sont traumatisés, et j'ai dû mentir à tout le monde. Plusieurs fois! Y compris à mon meilleur ami humain. Et mon fusain m'a insulté! Alors là, j'en ai marre ! Je retourne ma cacher sous ma capuche, et vous vous occupez du reste ! Nanmého ! »

.

 _Yes I am stricken and can't let you go !_

 _._

Malgré les conditions désastreuses de leur renvoi, Gregory Violet, fut, sans aucun doute, le seul des quatre Préfets à ne pas regretter Weston College, ou le temps qu'il y avait passé.

Lawrence, comme tout Bleu qui se respecte, aurait aimé finir son année, et passer ses examens finaux.

Edgar avait adoré jouer de son pouvoir et de son influence sur les plus jeunes, comme l'adulte qu'il devrait devenir, du fait de sa haute naissance.

Hermann ne serait plus le « meilleur joueur de cricket de l'histoire de l'école », avec un morceau de biceps en moins.

Gregory, lui, voyait cette période comme une ouverture sur le monde des adultes responsables. Si l'ensemble ne lui avait pas plu, il lui avait permis de faire des découvertes intéressantes, mais aussi de confirmer qu'il ne voulait plus en faire partie.

Que la compagnie d'un fusain usé était de bien meilleure qualité que celle des humains.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous ait plu... Violet est un personnage super intéressant, au-delà du fait qu'il ressemble au frère caché de Midnight de Fairy Tail en plus mignon et moins mortel, sa relation avec son entourage est vraiment complexe, on a l'impression que chacun occupe une place très définie pour lui, et inversement: Cheslock est un mec qui s'assume totalement, qui déteste tout le monde, sauf les gens de son dortoir, avec une personnalité très forte, et pourtant, il est devant Violet comme un gamin qui veut bien faire devant son père. Bref, un personnage sous-exploité dans le domaine de la fanfiction (et du fanart), tout comme Natsume de Beelzebub, d'ailleurs!

Débat ouvert, à vos claviers!


End file.
